First Date
by Kagome-Inu5
Summary: One-shot. What happened the night Beth won TDA, when Duncan and Courtney went out on what could be called their first real date? -DxC -Post TDA Alternate Ending


"You missed a spot." Duncan said, amusement highlighting every word, as he grabbed a clean napkin from the table and reached over to dab at her cheek.

"That damn pen." Courtney grumbled to herself, taking another napkin from his hand and rubbing at the blue ink on her normally mocha colored face.

After another quiet moment of the girl scrubbing at her face till it started to turn red from irritation, she sighed and looked at the teal eyed boy in the seat across from her. The two were currently inside the local McDonalds, the finale of Total Drama Action had ended just twenty minutes before. "You're awfully chipper for someone who just lost out on a million dollars." she commented finally.

"Yeah, well, I got the next best thing." He replied casually, giving the girl a wink.

Her lips twitched, hinting a smile. "That was almost sweet. You must be more depressed about the money than I assumed."

He chuckled, flicking one of his uneaten fries at her, and she rolled her eyes.

"If I _had _won the money, we could have gone some place nicer." The Delinquent said, stuffing a gross amount of french fries in his mouth all at one time.

"You're such a pig." She quipped, taking a sip of her iced tea. "Do you have _any_ table manners whatsoever?"

Duncan snorted. "This is McDonalds, Babe. Not some high class restaurant. No one has manners in this place."

As if to further accentuate his point, a little blond boy -who seemed about seven or eight- ran past the duo's table, face covered in ketchup shouting, "RAWR! I'm a zombie! And I'm coming to eat your faces off!" with his blushing llMother frantically chasing after him.

"Point taken. And, if you _had _won the money, _I_ wouldn't of had to pay for _your_ meal." She spoke, agitation clear in her voice.

He just grinned in response, taking a bite out of his Big Mac.

The brunette leaned forward to put her elbows on the table, -despite her being taught not to- and rested her head in the palm of her left hand. Shutting her eyes, she just listening to the sudden rain pounding against the window beside her, and the occasional opening and closing of the front door.

"What's on your mind, Princess?" Duncan asked, voice lowered, and she didn't need to open her eyes to tell he was sliding close to her face, now.

"Nothing." She responded, an automatic response, to which the Bad Boy scoffed incredulously at.

"Don't give me that shit."

She opened her eyes and dropped her hand from her cheek, ready to scold him for cursing, -especially since there were still young, impressionable children around- but he spoke before she had a chance.

"Remember page eighteen, sub-paragraph four, of that dumb ass contract you made for me?" Duncan asked, pushing the remnants of his food aside so he could lean even farther across the table toward her. Courtney opened her mouth, once again ready to scold him for his fowl language, but shut it again. She was just too shocked that he seemed to remember the page, when she was positive he hadn't even give then the thing a second glance after she went over it the first time with him.

"It said I have to always be honest with you. Well, I say honesty is a two way street. Therefor," He leaned even closer, barely centimetres between their faces, now. "I don't want the lame excuse you give everyone when they ask you what's up. I want the _truth._" He finished, both speaking and sliding closer, his nose now brushing against hers in a strangely affectionate manner.

"I was just thinking... about how I acted. Like such a total brat. During TDA." She finally admitted, shame coloring her voice, and she scooted her chair backward to put some distance between their faces, feeling his breath on her tongue while she spoke was just a little _too _distracting.

"It's true. You changed a lot since TDI." Duncan said, getting out of his chair and grabbing his food wrappers and garbage and piling it on his tray to dump in the trash. He cast the girl a smile. "But you know, I want you to remember that I'll always care about you, brat or not."

She watched as he walked over to the other end of the fast food restaurant to dump the plastic tray, and she felt a smile spread across her face.

_Yeah. He's totally depressed about losing the money._

The former CIT had been busy sipping at what was left of her now watery tasting iced tea, -since the ice cubes had melted long ago- and staring off into space. So, she hadn't heard him return. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down to stroke his lips softly against her ear and murmured, "Wanna get out of here?" and she tried to suppress a shudder. How was it he knew _exactly_ what buttons to push when it came to her?

As Courtney opened her mouth to breathe out a yes, the little obnoxious blond boy from earlier, -who apparently had a two year old little blond sister that gawked at the pair- pointed at the couple and shouted, "_Ewe!_ They're being all lovey-dovey! They're gonna get cooties!" causing Courtney to blush and Duncan to laugh and release his Princess.

"Let's go, Baby Doll." He stretched his hand out to her, and she took it and let him pull her from her seat.

* * *

"Some first date, huh?" Duncan grinned cheekily, as he pulled out of the parking lot in the car he'd borrowed from Chris. Well, not so much _borrowed,_ as stole while the sadistic host was busy speaking to Chef inside the After Math studio. It had been quite easy to swipe the keys, and the rest, well, was history. As long as there wasn't a scratch on the obviously very expensive silver car, Duncan was sure he'd be let off the hook after nothing more than a possible lecture.

"Oh, yes_._ A date at McDonalds, surrounded by screaming children. It's _everything_ I imagined my first date with you to be like." She responded sarcastically, pulling the sun visor down to look in the built in mirror to make sure there was no remaining pen ink left on her face.

He laughed. "So, how's that _'Election Fraud'_ law suite coming along?" He questioned, using air quotes with one hand, -which earned him a glare that said _"Keep both hands on the wheel!"_- before she snapped the visor shut and shrugged.

"My pathetic lawyers are apparently still out of the office. I tried calling fifty times."

_Out of office my ass. They're avoiding her._ The boy thought with a roll of his eyes. Not that he really wanted her to place a law suite in the first place. Beth had won fair and square, there was no changing that.

"So are you just gonna drop it?" He asked after a few moments of silence from the girl, finally pulling into the hotel Chris had swung for all the Campers to stay together in for one last night before all headed for home in the morning.

Glancing over, he smiled adoringly at how the brunette was already fast asleep, cheek pressed up against the leather interior of the door.

Climbing out of the car, he walked over to the passenger side and gently pulled her out, then tried to balance locking the door and holding her steady at the same time.

Walking inside with the sleeping girl, he tossed the narssasists' Host's car keys on the front desk in the lobby of the swanky Hotel, and told the receptionist that she makes sure Chris Mclean gets them, then headed to the elevator.

Chris really _had _gone all out for just that one night. Even going so far as to let all the Campers have their own rooms, and the privilege of being allowed to order as much room service as they pleased. Not that many people would be sleeping in their own rooms. Many were bunking up with friends, or lovers, in Geoff and Bridgette's case.

"So, how'd it go?" Geoff asked, bouncing on the balls of his feet as soon as the elevator doors opened, revealing the cow boy hat wearing boy's buddy.

"Shh!" Duncan hissed, gesturing to the sleeping brunette in his arms, and Geoff grinned apologetically.

_Let me put her to bed, then I'll tell ya. _Duncan mouthed, and earned a nod from his blond, party obsessed friend, who replied he'd be in room two fifty-three with Bridgette, and to just knock when he was done with Courtney.

Now, Duncan had a dilemma on his hands. Put Courtney in her own room, or his? He knew which he wanted, and wondered if he could make up an excuse as to why she was there, that sounded better then, _'I just want to watch over you.'_

Passing Beth in the hallway, -who was apparently waiting for Lindsay to finish in the bathroom, then meet her there- he gave the girl a small smile, out of politeness if nothing else, which she timidly returned.

"So, congrats." He whispered, shifted Courtney into one arm so he could stick his hand out to the awkward looking brunette for her to shake. She did, smile widening.

"You too." Beth said, nodding with her head to the former CIT. Duncan simply winked in return, then headed to his room.

Setting her gently on his bed, he tucked her in, and went to kneel next to the bed. Smirk appearing on his face, he leaned over to peck her lips once, softly, then pulled away and stood back up. "Good night, Princess."

_Some first date, indeed._

* * *

**AN: So, there you go! :) Something I whipped up after watching the alternate ending to TDA for the millionth time. :P Suddenly, it just sparked a burst of inspiration inside me. Well, I should probably get to bed. Seeing as it's ...12:29 AM right now where I am. Well, hoped you enjoyed this little fluffy nothing, and remember to review~**


End file.
